Something Stupid
by Kage no Koji
Summary: Link was injured using himself as a human shield to protect Ilia. And now, she has to wonder why Link wants to help everyone, even complete strangers. Is it something stupid? Or courage? She contemplates this as Link lays before her, so beaten and battered from a journey he never asked for. ONESHOT!


**_Me:_**_ Look, I understand that I haven't touched my other stories for a while now. I just feel like short stories are better for me right now. Of course, it wouldn't kill people to help me y'know. -.-* _

_But anyways, here's the story!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Legend of Zelda. For if I did, Sheik would be male and Zelda wouldn't be wimpy!_

_Rated T for mild violence, blood, and maybe swearing._

**_Something Stupid_**

Link could finally breathe. He had finally gotten the cart to Kakariko Village. They had been chased over Hyrule Field by Bulbkins and the terrifying giant birds. The cart had caught fire several times, forcing Link to put it out with the Gale Boomerang while fighting off the monsters. But now... Epona wearily trotted behind the tattered cart as it rolled into Kakariko Village, near dawn. Chatter arose from the few Gorons and citizens that were awake. Link wearily lifted his head to see Renado and the children come running from his house. Link sighed as he pulled the reins lightly to stop Epona, quickly dismounting to lean against the loyal steed. People were beginning to cluster around Link and the cart, chattering and trying to help get the Zora prince from the ruined cart. Renado came rushing over, waving everyone away. Link took a step forward to help, but a sudden wave of foreboding washed over him, like a dark cloud over the sun. Link's head snapped around to gaze at the northern end of the village where they had entered. There, upon the slight incline that lead away from Kakariko, sat the two flaming archer Bulbkin's that Link had forgotten to kill as he followed the cart into the village. Link cursed under his breath, knowing he was out of arrows for his bow. The Bulbkin had already drawn and released. Time seemed to slow down to a snail's pace, every moment made crystal clear to Link. The arrow was aimed for Ilia, and no one else seemed to notice. Link's heat was thundering in his ears as his body slowly turned towards Ilia. he had to protect her, he had to! Link shouted out a warning as he jumped in front of her, heart hammering wildly in his chest.

Then the pain came.

Link grunted-or was that a scream?- as the arrow buried itself in his lower back, shortly followed by another. The other Bulbkin must have fired after his partner. Link was overcome with an overpowering dizziness, his legs giving out beneath him as dark spots danced in his line of sight. His surroundings were reduced to smears and splotches of color. Link could vaguely feel the ground beneath him rumbling, like a miniature earthquake. Someone was shouting-or was it a crowd?- his name, shaking his shoulder desperately. Link clearly saw Ilia's face for a brief moment, worried and distressed. Link tried to utter a soft condolence, to tell her that he would be fine. But everything felt so heavy. Even keeping his eyes open proved to be an exhausting endeavor. Link thought he saw a flash of Midna's yellow eyes, heavy with concern, just as a cascading darkness overtook the Hero of Legend.

Illia paced nervously in Renado's house, glancing at the door that lead to the rooms. Link and the Zora boy had been rushed in, the shaman demanding that everyone stay clear. Ilia shivered... seeing Link hit the ground... her heart had clenched in horror when she saw the arrows protruding from his lower back. The Gorons had roared in anger, finally seeing the monsters that had dared to attack their 'Brother'. Now there was a red smear against one of the canyon walls were the Bulbkin's and their mount had been. ~He jumped in front of me to take the blow. But why? We hardly know each other.~ Ilia thought, brow furrowing. Despite her thoughts, something about the Hylian teen was so familiar... and the horse, Epona, seemed to like Ilia right away.

Ilia was jarred from her thoughts when Renado strode from beyond the door to the bedroom. He seemed weary, but satisfied. He turned to Ilia and Telma, who had been relaxing in a chair by the fire.

"The Zora boy has passed through the worst of it. I am sure he will be back to full health with plenty of rest." Renado stated.

"What about our brave swordsman?" Telma asked, looking worried. Ilia looked at Renado pleadingly. The shaman sighed deeply.

"The arrows themselves did not hit anything vital, but they were close to severing his spinal cord. The arrows were also poisoned, and I have treated him for it." Renado reported, sighing as he settled into a free chair. His hands smelled of medicinal herbs and concoctions, covering the stench of blood.

"But those are not his only injuries. His ribs were fractured and I believe most of his body is covered in bruises and other flesh wounds. I don't think he has rested for quite some time." Renado added. Ilia sucked in a breath, looking down at her wringing hands. What had driven Link to overexert himself so much? He was so kind and sweet, he deserved a good long rest!

"Renado, may I see Link?" Ilia asked quietly, raising her head to look at the shaman with pleading eyes. He studied her carefully for a moment, before nodding slowly, expression unchanging.

"I see no harm in it, as long as you do not disturb him or the Zora boy." Renado warned. Ilia nodded in understanding, then quickly strode through the rusty door. The room was small, yet cozy. Two cots were pushed against opposite walls, curtains drawn to shield the occupants from view. A lantern flickered lazily on a crate against the far wall, casting long shadows upon the plaster walls. Ilia could see the faint outlines of the two boys upon the curtains. She swallowed thickly when her eyes rested on the shadow Link cast. She stepped forwards cautiously, drawing back the curtain just enough to see the Hero. It felt like a stone had dropped in her stomach.

Link's face, even in the clutches of deep sleep, showed faint signs of pain. His tunic and clothes had been removed and folded neatly, placed with his gear on a crate by the foor of the cot. A thin blanket had been thrown over Link, drawn up to his waist, leaving his chest bare. His torso was littered his half healed bruises and scratches, bandages wrapped thickly around his chest and lower abdomen, smelling faintly of medicinal solutions. His hairline was damp with sweat, casting a faint sheen when Link's dirty blond hair was not stuck to his skin. Ilia dipped a clean rage in a bowl of cool water, gently placing it upon Link's forehead. Ilia sighed, sitting on a small wooden stool by the cot, resting her elbows on her knees and chin in her hands. She listened to Link's soft breath's, heart clenching when it hitched and pain flashed across his face. ~Link threw himself in front of me, he sacrificed himself just to keep me safe. But why?~ Ilia mused again as her eyes wandered absentmindedly over Link's injured body. He was muscular , but he was lean instead of bulky. His hands were covered in callouses and blisters, like a farm hand's would. The most recent blisters must have come from his sword. They were prominent on his left hand. his face was thin, cheek bnes sharp in the low light of the room. Link... the name, his face, everything about the injured boy before her seemed so familiar, yet Ilia could not place him. Her memories only extended to waking up in Castle Town, with the kindly bar woman, Telma. ~I should know him, I know I should! But I only just met him.~ Ilia thought, looking down at her feet. She had been so focused on her own thoughts and trying to figure out how she knew Link, that she did not notice the open blue eyes of the hero looking at her.

"...Ilia?" The tentative question was punctuated with a cough. The Ordon girl jumped and looked at the Hero hurriedly. Link was awake, brow creased in confusion as his sky blue eyes roved over her worried expression.

"L-Link! How are you feeling? Should I get Renado?" Ilia asked anxously, jumping up from her stool. Link gave her a faint. reassuring smile, laying his head back down upon the cot.

"I'm...well enough. I'll be fine." He said softly. Ilia slowly lowered herself down on the stool again, relief washing over her face. The relief quickly turned into an anger that Link was very familiar with.

"Why would you do that?! You could have gotten yourself killed! I can't believe you did something so stupid!" Ilia exclaimed, glaring at Link. She had jumped to her feet again, hands on her hips. Link was looking at Ilia with a surprised and terrified expression, sure that this was the same Ordon girl who berated him for ignoring a small wound on Epona! His surprise melted in mirth as he chuckled. Ilia felt her anger turn to confusion as she observed Link laughing.

"Huh? What's so funny?" She asked imaptiently. Link shook his head, still grinning from ear to ear.

"It's not the stupidest thing I've done." He chuckled.

"What?! What did you do?" Ilia asked, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Shot myself out of a cannon for ten rupees." Link said with a guilty smile. Ilia threw up her hands and made a groan of exasperation.

"No wonder you're such a wreck! You are so...reckless!" Ilia exclaimed. The mirth in Link's eyes disappeared as he looked away. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, punctured only by the Zora's shallow breathing. Ilia bit her lips and looked down at her hands.

"...Why did you do it?" She asked quietly.

"What?"

"I said, why did you do it? Why did you shield me from the attack?" Ilia demanded, her eyes snapping up up to Link's. He was studying her expression carefully, sky blue eyes flickering.

"Because... I didn't want anyone else to get hurt." Link said solemnly. Ilia stared at the teen. Why was he so inclined to help people? To throw his life on the line for complete strangers? Ilia snapped out of her thoughts when Link groaned, eyes screwed shut in pain. She could see red slowly blooming, peeking into the light from his back. Just as Ilia jumped up to get Renado, the shaman came sweeping through the door. He placed a hand upon the Ordon girls' shoulder.

"Ilia, would you please help Luda with dinner?" He asked kindly. Ilia nodded, and turned to leave. She paused in the doorway, turning to gaze at Link. Their eyes met. Ilia gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you Link... for everything." The Ordon girl saw Link return the smile, just before Renado pulled the curtain and hid him from view once more.

It took weeks for Link to recover. Ilia saw little of the Hero. The other Ordon children kept pestering her, trying to help her regain her memory. She was kept busy with helping Luda, and other things around the village. Lnk left in the middle of he night, leaving a note for Ilia and the villagers. The note for Ilia showcased a quick drawing of a poorly drawn Link flying through the air, a cannon below him. Ilia could hold a grudge against the Hero for leaving. She knew that he would seek out people to help on his adventure. But somehow...she also knew that he would come back for a visit.

**_Me_**_: To be truthful, this was inspired by the escort mission in LoZ:TP. XD I died one time by being shot by a flaming arrow. And this is what my brain produced. XD Regardless, I want reviews! O So review spider monkeys! Do it! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO- NOOOOOOOOOOW!_

**_Flames will be used to heat Hell and Axel! :D_**


End file.
